


Thank You, Ma

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Fluff, Lieb's a little OOC but for good reason, Light Angst, M/M, inspired by distractionpie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: "What do you know? I just think David and I are on the same page."Web beams at that, then looks down at his plate bashfully. "Thanks, Judith. You've really done so much to make me feel welcome.""Aw, no need to thank me, sweetie. You're always welcome here."******Inspired by distractionpie's Judith in "Family Plus One."





	Thank You, Ma

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was totally inspired by the "Judith" distractionpie wrote in "Family Plus One." I just absolutely loved her.

"Don't be stupid, she liked you just fine," Joe murmurs to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the couch. "C'mon, Ma makes the best shepherd's pie."

David bites his lip, planting his feet and tugging slightly on Lieb's hand. "Joe, are you sure I didn't scare her away? You know I talk too much when I'm nervous."

The smaller man rolls his eyes. "I'm sure. Besides, it takes a lot to scare my Ma away."

With a small smile, Web follows Joe to the kitchen, trying to hide his nerves behind politeness.

"Mrs. Liebgott, supper smells delicious," he sighs, earning a light laugh from her.

"Thank you, dear. But really, call me Judith!"

Lieb winks at his boyfriend as they sit down next to each other at the oversized dining table, Joe's Ma choosing to sit across from them.

"So, David, what do you do for a living?" She asks as she dishes herself a serving of piping hot shepherd's pie, passing the spoon to Joe when she's done.

"Oh, uh, I'm actually a writer," he replies with a shy smile, wiping his palms on his pants to try to calm his nerves. "I write freelance, but I do journalism as well."

"How interesting! Have you ever considered writing a novel?"

Web laughs slightly. "Yes, yes I have," he glances over at Lieb, who had just dished him a portion and set it down in front of him. "Thanks. But yeah, I have this fascination with sharks—"

He hears a little snort from Joe's direction, and he turns to face the obviously amused man. "What?"

Lieb grins warmly, only a hint of teasing evident in his voice. "You say fascination, but you mean obsession."

Web can't help but let a smile form on his lips. "So what if it is? I love them, and I want to write a book about them. Not a novel per se, more of a research book."

Judith can't decide who to look at — her son or David. She's never seen Joe be this gentle to anyone besides his younger siblings, and while she knows it'd be silly to think that they never fought (from what minimal information Joe had told her, she gathered that perfect harmony was not usually the case), she can't help but want to cherish the love her son holds for his boyfriend.

"Web loves the ocean. I was thinking of taking him out to the beach tomorrow, Ma."

She smiles. "I think that's a great idea. I can ask the Johanssons if you could borrow their boat for the day."

Web's eyes light up. "A boat? Really?"

Joe chuckles. "Web has his boater's license. You're saying all the right things, Ma."

"What do you know? I just think David and I are on the same page."

Web beams at that, then looks down at his plate bashfully. "Thanks, Judith. You've really done so much to make me feel welcome."

"Aw, no need to thank me, sweetie. You're always welcome here."

After dinner and after Web helped Judith do the dishes (roping Joe into the job as well, of course), Joe excused himself chatting with Web on the couch to go find his mom.

He found her in their guest bedroom, smoothing a quilt over top of the neatly-made bed. "Ma?"

She looks up with a soft smile, shrugging innocently as she says, "I thought your twin bed would be too small for the both of you."

Joe grins at that, but still shuts he door behind him. "Ma, I just want to thank you."

She furrows her eyebrows. "For what? The dinner? It's really not a big deal."

He sighs. "Yes, but no. I mean for taking an interest in Web. He doesn't really get that at home."

Judith frowns, noticing the sadness in her son's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Web's parents... they're a bit more strict, to put it nicely. They didn't like that he studied literature to begin with, and when he told them that he's gay?" He exhales loudly. "They fucking kicked him out. Left him stranded on the fucking streets."

Joe grimaces, and Judith immediately pulls him into a tight embrace. "Oh, sweetheart. I had no idea."

Joe laughs slightly. "No one does. That's why we're here, ya know. He needs a place to stay."

"You've come to the right place, then."

"It's only gonna be temporary, 'cause we'll find an apartment soon. I just had to do something," Lieb rambles, looking down at his feet.

Pulling his chin up so that she can see his face, Judith looks firmly into Joe's eyes. "You did the right thing, Joe."

There's a knock at the door, followed by a soft, worried voice. "Joe? _Liebling_? Are you okay?"

"You didn't tell me he knows German," Judith whispers with a knowing smile, causing Joe to blush uncharacteristically red as Web opens the door slowly.

David startles when he notices Lieb's Ma standing next to Joe. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize—"

"David, come here."

Grabbing Web's shirt sleeve, Judith pulls both him and Lieb into a warm hug. "My boys."

Over her shoulder, David meets Joe's eyes, and Joe can do nothing but smile.

So Web smiles in return.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, I know, but I had originally planned for this to be smut. It didn't feel right in the end, but now I've got a good Baberoe smut fic idea ;)


End file.
